The Hidden Note
by EternalJoker
Summary: Roderich Edelistein is a new student in Bach Academy, an elite music school, and finds that his new roomate is his half brothers half brother,Gilbert ,although he isnt related to the guy at all. After the duo starts out on a bad foot because of Roderichs shyness and Gilberts flirtiness, the two satrt to find out things about eachother they never thought they would share.


Brahms Academy. It was my first day at this new musical boarding school, and i was slightly excited, although i would never admit it. My grandfather had enrolled me here along with my half brother Ludwig, saying he couldnt let his boys miss out on an education he could easily provide. He just happened to be a chairman for this school.

I had just finished moving my things into my dorm room i would be sharing with another second year. I didnt know their name, but Grandfather had told me that i had a familial connection to him, which meant i had to get along with him. I readjusted my violin on my shoulder, hoping that my piano would already be delivered to my room so i could play. I didnt like to go this long without practicing, it had been two weeks since i left Austria to come here, with a few days layover in Germany to pick up Ludwig and i havent touched a piano since i left Austria.

Ludwig wasnt to happy about coming here. He always said i was the more musical out of the two of us. He would rather be outside working out and playing sports rather than be inside 'plinking away on old wood' as he put it. Our different personalities also showed our different hobbies. I was pale and thin with glasses that made the unruly piece of hair sticking out on my forehead obvious. Ludwig was almost a foot taller than me, although i was a two years older than him, and had probably a hundred pounds on me in nothing but muscle.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead right between my eyes. Thinking about the differences between Ludwig and I made the fact that Mother cheated that much more obvious.

Shaking that thought out of my head, i scanned my pass card for my dorm, hesitating slightly before pulling the unlocked door open. I started up the stairs, cursing the fact that Grandfather put me on the very top floor. I mean really! He knows im not active and to make me climb thirteen flights of stairs just to get to my room is just a cruel and unusual punishment.

I finally reached the correct door, out of breath and sweating but trying to compose myself before anyone saw. I knocked, not wanting to disturb my roommate without any warning. When no answer came, i used my key and let myself in. The room i saw was not the average college dorm room.

There were no empty pizza boxes on the ground, no molding food or clothes laying on the futon and, when i walked into the occupied bedroom, the bed looked military neat. It almost looked like Ludwigs room.

Everything seemed to be put into its proper place, and even the little decoration there was (a bird cage missing its bird and a flag of a country i didnt recognize) seemed tasteful for the subdued room. I walked into the unoccupied room and started to make my bed, wanting nothing more than to lay down now and get some sleep but knowing i couldnt until i got everything in order. After i finished with my bed, i started to unpack my belongings, taking my sheet music over to the room that branched off the living area, meant for large instruments such as my beloved piano. I finished unpacking and finally grabbed a pair of pajama pants, taking them and a towel to the en suite bathroom i would be sharing with my roommate.

* * *

I was just walking out of the bathroom when i heard the door slam open, revealing a striking figure. An albino man with shaggy white hair and blood red eyes stared at me in shock, his eyes flickering down and roaming over my naked chest before coming back up to meet my blue ones.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, tiling his head to the side, drawing attention to the small canary that was resting comfortably in his hair.

"Shouldnt you introduce yourself before asking someones name?" I retorted, scowling when a small smirk slipped onto his face.

"Yeah, youre right. My names Gilbert Beildeschmidt. Whats your name cutie, and why are you in my room?" I opened my mouth to respond to the 'cutie' comment, but before i could, The name registered. Actually it registered a few seconds after Ludwig came in behind the other man.

"Bruder I told you i needed to tell you something! Its important and about why i came he-" Ludwigs eyes widened when he saw mine. I knew i looked shocked, not only at hearing Ludwig call this man Bruder, but because of the almost childlike whining in his voice, a tone i never heard in the serious teenager.

"Luddy! Do you know this guy?" The albino man asked, seeing the awkward stare we were having.

"Yes, I do. This is Roderich Edelstein, my half brother. Roderich, This is also my half brother Gilbert." I knew i was stunned, but i didnt look half as shocked as Gilbert did.

"Luddy... wait you mean he's my-" Ludwig cut Gilbert off quickly, looking frantic.

"No Bruder! You and I share a father. Him and I share a mother. You two arent related in any way." I sighed out, smiling slightly at Ludwig because he looked so stressed and nervous.

"Ludwig, i think we need to sit down and have you explain this to both of us." I looked over to Gilbert, seeing him nod also. I walked over to the couch, gracefully sitting down while Gilbert plopped down next to me and Ludwig kept standing in front of us.

"Well, Roderich, you and i share a mother but not a father. Gilbert and I share a father, but not a mother, therefore you two arent related by any blo-"

"Yeah yeah West we can connect the dots. Can you just tell me what he's doing in my room?" Gilbert jerked his thumb at me, making me narrow my eyes at him. Before i could make a comment, Ludwig began talking again.

"Gil, Roderich is going to be rooming with you while the both of you finish schooling." Gilbert looked confused and spoke his next words slowly.

"But grandfather said that i was rooming with family..."

"You are. Technically. Im rooming with another first year named Feliciano Vargas, so you two will have this room to yourselves." Before Gilbert and I could process what was going on, i heard the door close, looking from where Ludwig had just been standing to the now closed door.

Gilbert and I sat in silence for a few seconds before he broke it.

"So... when were you born?" He asked hesitantly, looking at me from the side of his eyes.

"September 23, 1995... You?"

"April 1 1994." I watched as a smirk grew on his face. I glared hard at him, mentally daring him to say anything. As if he could hear my thoughts he opened his mouth to speak.

"Guys I have two baby brother, huh Roddy?" I could feel the small tick i get under my right eye when i get angry throb. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath, but they popped open when i felt lips touch my forehead. I looked at Gilberts smirk with wide eyes.

"Lets get along ok?" I did the only thing i could think of at the time.

I punched my half brother in the nose and stormed off to my room.


End file.
